Kanata Mugen
Kanata Mugen (無限彼方, Mugen Kanata) is a boy who appears in Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Possessing a VIP Galaxy Pass and a robotic parrot called Flint, his meeting with Marika Kato sets off the events of the movie Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Appearance Kanata has unkempt light-blue hair, covering his right eye. He wears a white shirt, a black jumper, blue trousers with large pockets, black and blue trainers, and a dark green coat and hat . Personality & Character Kanata doesn't like it when it seems as though people are deciding on things for him by themselves or treating him as just a child. This is linked to his resentment at people regarding him as Professor Mugen's son rather than himself Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 3Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 5. Around the start of the events concerning his father's legacy, Kanata was quiet and somewhat cynical . Background When he was younger, Kanata lived with his father in space. Living on a spaceship, Kanata picked up a fair number of space life skills, such as wearing a spacesuit, at a young age. The professor spoke to him a number of times regarding mariners and his dream of seeing the colour at the end of subspace. One of these times, he made Kanata a toy submarine, calling it Kanata's first ship. When Kanata asked him what it was called, the professor told him to name it himself, saying how he and his fellow divers each named the ships they themselves built. Kanata named his ship Kanatamaru (カナタ丸) . Over time, Kanata came to resent being seen just as Professor Mugen's son rather than himself, and came to view his father and his work in a negative light. He left his father and tried to distance himself from him and subspace. However not long after entering school, he found himself attending his father's funeral . Not long afterwards, Kanata came across a package from his father in his room, Professor Mugen, containing the robotic parrot Flint and a VIP Galaxy Pass. On being activated, Flint told Kanata to follow the path he believes in Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 2. Plot Abyss of Hyperspace Being pursued by a mysterious group, Kanata is cornered on the liner Begin The Begin. However at that time, the Bentenmaru begins a pirate raid on the liner. During the performance, Marika directs a question in Kanata's direction; "What colour lies at the end of subspace". Understanding the meaning behind this, Kanata demands that the pirates take him hostage rather than the passengers. After boarding the Bentenmaru and evading capture by his pursuers, Kanata asks if Marika knows him and learns that the Bentenmaru's captain had been entrusted with a certain task by his father . This begins a series of events which has them set out in search of Professor Mugen's legacy. Sometime after his adventure, Kanata disappeared, reportedly sick of all the awards and commendations he was receiving from having unlocking the X-Point. His last words before he disappeared were that he was going on a journey . Abyss of Hyperspace Drama CD Around the time of the beginning of Marika's third year at Hakuoh, Kanata sends a letter to her and the yacht club, telling them how he is getting on after their adventure, now helping one of his father's friends with subspace salvaging. He also sends another letter for Grunhilde Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Drama CD. Skills & Abilities Kanata has a fair number of skills needed for life in space, which he acquired at a young age due to living on his father's ship . Relationships Professor Mugen Though Kanata used to have a fairly good relationship with his father, he came to view his father and his work in a negative light as time went by. He also greatly resented being seen by people as 'Professor Mugen's son' rather than himself. Though he hated his father at the time he met Marika, the events afterwards during the search for the professor's legacy saw his opinion change . Marika Kato Marika acts as a sort of mentor for Kanata during their time together, giving him support and advice in order to help him decide the path to take. Kanata in turn respects the captain . Marika has noted how the two of them are similar in that their fathers had both died in some far off part of space, their business unknown to them, leaving them with an inheritance and a choice to decide their futures . Grunhilde Serenity Kanata was grateful to Grunhilde for trying to help him with his problems and even sent a letter specifically addressed to her sometime after the events of the film . Grunhilde seems to have developed a minor crush on him, something which has not gone unnoticed by her sister and friends . Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Though his first meeting with the yacht club was somewhat alarming for him, Kanata did appreciate their efforts in helping him . Scarlett Cypher Though Scarlett was working with the Yggdrasil forces who were targeting Kanata and his father's legacy, there doesn't appear to be much true hostility between them . Kanata's letter in the audio drama set after the film suggests that they may be working together in subspace salvaging . Gallery Kanata Mugen - Face.png|Kanata Mugen Kanata Mugen - Movie Design.png|Kanata's Movie Design Trivia *Kanata's name roughly means 'Beyond Infinity'. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Movie-Only